


My Dirty Little Secret

by Hetalia1912



Series: Loving In The Darkest Times [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, But not that much, Dramedy, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mino-centric, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Pre-Idol, Pre-debut, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Taeyang-centric, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress, for the first couple of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	My Dirty Little Secret

**8:40 PM**

It was late,the sun already was beyond the horizon.

Yet despite this,Minho was still in the practice room,dancing his ass of while the others had gone back to the dorms.They had asked if he wanted to go back with them,but he had declined,saying he wanted to practice for a while longer.

_"You_ _sure?_"Jinwoo had asked._"You don't have to."_

Minho had shaken his head._"It's okay hyung."_He'd said._"Besides I need the extra practice anyway."_

Jinwoo must've seen that he wasn't bugding because he'd left the practice room with others a few seconds afterwards.

And now here he was.


End file.
